That Day at Federal Hall
by Joseph 'Maniac' Cirillo III
Summary: It is April 30th, 2009. Two young tourists are visiting New York City on this day and capturing the whole event on their video camera. This was originally a script intended to be a web short, however it is impossible for me to find actors. Enjoy!


That Day at Federal Hall

By Joseph "Maniac" Cirillo III

_Daybreak at Battery Park along NYC. A young man named Dave is being viewed by his friend through the lens of his friend's camera._

Cameraman: Today is April 30th, 2009. This is the start of our fantastic day in New York City. Right now we're standing at the Battery Park. Why do they call it the Battery, Dave? Some kind of Duracell sponsor or something?

Dave: There used to be cannons, you know, batteries. This spot was a major defensive position of the city in case of an invasion by sea. So they had cannons out on this spot ready to fire on the enemy. They've since been taken away though. The park is safe, without any defenses laying around.

_The camera pans over to the Hudson River, flowing freely along the edge of Battery Park. The morning sun positively glistens against the river, blinding the camera._

Cameraman: It's hard to get a good shot of the Hudson from here, the reflection of the sun is making the autofocus go berserk.

Dave: Don't worry about it, over there is New Jersey. You're not missing much.

_The camera pans back over to Dave. Dave sees something on the Hudson River._

Dave: What the fuck is that?

Cameraman: What?

Dave: Look!

Cameraman: I can't see shit out there, the sun's flaring the lens.

_Dave walks closer to the river line. The camera follows Dave from behind. Unfortunately, Dave's body blocks the shot of whatever's on the river._

Dave: That's too close!

Cameraman: What is it? I can't get a shot with that glare.

Dave: It looks like a battleship, but it's HUGE!

Cameraman: A battleship? Here?

_A whoosh of artillery fire is heard and then an explosion._

Dave: FUCK! GET THE FUCK DOWN! It's attacking the city!

Cameraman: What is it?

Dave: I don't know but it's headed right for Manhattan! Run!

_The cameraman points the camera down and starts running through battery park. Explosions are continuing to ring in._

Cameraman: HOLY FUCK IT JUST TOOK OUT THE STATUE OF LIBERTY!

Dave: Did you get that on camera?

Cameraman: No!

Dave: It's passing under the George Washington Bridge! It's going to collide with the island!

Cameraman: What could something that big do if it collided at full speed?

Dave: Take out about a quarter of the city with it!

Cameraman: I can see it! It's going to collide right with us!

_The camera massively vibrates as a massive explosion rings into the microphone._

Dave: It's running aground! Get out of the way!

_The sound of the ship running aground is deafening, like nails on a chalkboard, but infinitely louder. _

Cameraman: It's slowing down, I think it's getting as far as Wall Street!

Dave: Keep that camera on! I want to see where this thing lands!

_Slowly the sound quiets and stops._

Dave: I think it's stopped!

Cameraman: How far did it get?

_The camera picks back up to get a shot of Dave running towards Wall Street. Rubble and smoke are in the air, obstructing the view in the camera._

Dave: I think it crashed near the middle of Wall Street! What's over there?

Cameraman: Dude, what isn't there? It's the heart of the whole country's economy! Maybe...we should evacuate like everyone else is!

Dave: No fucking way, I want to see this.

_Dave completely stops in his tracks and looks up, the camera closes in on Dave looking up at the roof of Federal Hall. _

Dave: Holy shit! Can you get that?

_Dave points up at the roof of Federal Hall. The camera pans to Federal Hall's roof to reveal the massive ship has crashed directly into it._

Cameraman: What the fuck?

_The camera zooms closer onto the roof. Two men are sword fighting on top of the building!_

Dave: What can you see up there?

Cameraman: That's two grown men. A young guy, with blond hair, wearing what looks like a wetsuit. The other guy, he's older, got gray hair. I can't tell what the heck he's wearing, but he's got an eye patch. They're fighting with....swords? What are men doing up there?

Dave: I think I saw them on top of the ship when it was attacking. When they collided with the building, the force must've knocked them both onto the roof.

Cameraman: So if they're in on this attack together, why are they fighting each other?

Dave: Maybe they're not in it together. Maybe one's trying to stop the other.

_One of the men, the older one with an eye patch and graying hair is cut in the back, and falls to his death onto the statue of George Washington. His murderer, a man wearing what appears to be a wetsuit with long blond hair, holds up his sword in victory, and then quickly lowers it._

Dave: Tell me you got that.

Cameraman: I got it.

_The camera turns back to Dave's face as he looks up at the building's roof to see what's going on._

Dave: I think he's coming down.

Camera: You notice there's no more explosions. Do you think it's over?

Dave: It could be. Wait, who the hell is that?

_The camera whips back to the center of the street in front of Federal Hall and sees two men in the middle of the street. One is wearing what appears to be army issued body armor and a bandana around his brown haired head. The other is blond, the same man we saw before on the roof of Federal Hall, wearing what appears to be skintight navy wetsuit and dog tags around his neck._

_The man wearing the Bandana puts his hand on the other's shoulder. The two exchange words._

Dave: Can you pick up what they're saying?

Cameraman: No, not from this range.

Dave: Do you see what the heck these guys are wearing? They stick out like sore thumbs. Have you ever seen any kind of army or navy gear like that?

Cameraman: The blond looks like he's wearing some kind of a water resistant dry suit, with body armor over it. He's also...well he's also got a sword on his back, but I have no idea what kind.

Dave: The other guy is wearing some kind of body armor also, but it's bulkier than the other guy's, maybe it's older? He's also got a pretty normal looking bandana around his forehead.

Cameraman: No way man, that thing is too long to be normal looking.

_The sirens are blaring in the background of police responding to the scene. However we see no police yet._

_The blond man takes the dog tags around his neck off and throws them across the street onto the sidewalk._

Dave: Did you catch that? One of the guys just threw something he had around his neck.

Cameraman: It was pretty fast I couldn't catch it.

Dave: What do they call what those soldiers keep around their necks?

Cameraman: Oh, dog tags.

Dave: That's what he threw. I'm going after them.

_Dave runs into the passing crowd which is paying no attention to the tags that are at their feet Dave picks them up, signals to the cameraman, and runs back._

Cameraman: What do they say?

Dave: There's no name on them.

Cameraman: Do they say _anything_?

Dave: They say Unit FOX-HOUND, USA Nationality, blood type, and when they were made, April 29th, 2009.

Cameraman: They were made _yesterday_?

Dave: Yeah. Who the fuck is this guy? Who the fuck are either of them?

_The camera pans back over to the middle of the street, but both men are gone, and no one else is paying any attention to what's happening._

Cameraman: They're gone, Dave.

Dave: No, what about the guy the blond killed? There's still gotta be a body. The other guy fell right behind the statue!

_Dave tosses the tags to the cameraman and runs up the steps of the Federal Hall._

Cameraman: There's blood all over the ground. I'm not going up there with you holding this camera, I'll slip going up those steps!

_Dave makes it to the top of the steps, and looks down at the body behind the statue of George Washington._

Dave: Dude, you're not going to believe this.

Cameraman: What?

Dave: I know who this is. This is President Sears.

Cameraman: That's George Sears? Are you sure? I thought he was dead.

Dave: He's dead now. Although he's defiantly missing an eye.

Cameraman: I don't remember him wearing an eye patch. How did he get there?

Dave: He landed right on the statue, but he was cut with a blade before he fell. This whole area's covered in blood. What the hell?

Cameraman: Dude, let's get out of here, the police will be here once they get through the chaotic traffic.

Dave: There's a handprint, on the statue. He grabbed for it before he collapsed.

Cameraman: It's covered in blood. What does it say?

Dave: (Reading the inscription) On this site in Federal Hall April 30th, 1789, George Washington took office as the First President of the United States of America.

_Beat._

Dave: Turn the camera off, let's go. We gotta get this on YouTube.

**End Scroll**

_NYC IS NOW SECURE, AND THE PUBLIC HAS BEEN ASSURED THERE IS NO FURTHER DANGER. _

_THE ONLY OFFICIAL STATEMENT THE US GOVERNMENT HAS MADE ABOUT THIS EVENT INDICATED THIS TERRORIST EVENT WAS THE FAILED PLAN OF A GROUP OF FORMER MILITARY PERSONEL KNOWN AS UNIT DEAD CELL, WHO WERE LEAD BY FORMER PRESIDENT GEORGE SEARS. THEIR REASONS AND OBJECTIVE ARE UNKNOWN TO THIS DAY._

_UPON INQUIRY THE US MILITARY STATED THE RECOVERED FOX-HOUND DOG TAGS WERE FAKE AND NOTHING LIKE THEM WERE EVER ISSUED TO ANYONE UNDER THEIR COMMAND. UNIT FOX-HOUND HAS BEEN DISBANDED SINCE 2005, AND SINCE THEN NO US MILITARY PERSONEL HAVE OPERATED UNDER THAT UNIT. ALL FURTHER INFORMATION ABOUT UNIT FOX-HOUND IS CLASSIFIED UNDER NATIONAL SECURITY AND WILL NEVER BE RELEASED TO THE PUBLIC._

_THE BODY OF FORMER PRESIDENT GEORGE SEARS WAS CONFIRMED TO BE ON THE STEPS OF FEDERAL HALL AFTER BATTLING WITH AN UNKNOWN ASSALANT._

_THE STATUE OF LIBERTY HAS BEEN RELOCATED TO ELLIS ISLAND._

_THE TWO MEN SEEN AT THE END OF THE VIDEO HAVE NEVER BEEN IDENTIFIED._


End file.
